


譬如烟云

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: 浪漫的只是玫瑰色的火光，而消逝的记忆与所谓被铭刻的个人历史，不过譬如烟云。





	譬如烟云

**Author's Note:**

> *佑灰 圆佑视角  
**年代背景虚构 都是编的 一个风格尝试

很多年后我回到我们住过的房子那里，但那房子已经不在了。对面的住户是生面孔，热情地问我是不是来租房子，我说不是的，我来找人，有个朋友从前住在这边。刚刚吃过晚饭满脸餍足的女人指着我们的过去对我说:“那个地方十几年前起了一场大火烧掉了，楼上住着一家邪魔外道的外地人，遭报应了。”  
而当我进一步问起是怎么样的故事时我发现，事情比我想象得还要荒诞。  
“那两个男的，搞那个，你晓得伐，诶唷乱得不得了的，而且那个男的还是年轻一点的那个的老师，年年夏天都要住在一起腻歪得人人都看得见。后来嘛一场大火烧死了，干干净净。就是这附近好几年都有股潮气------”说话的人表情夸张，正义感凛然，而我哭笑不得地应和几声就离开。  
后来的旅程就像梦一样缓慢而无节奏地延展，我也不知道我在找什么，想要遇到什么人。我梦见我一个人在午夜的地铁上，向地铁站安检员打听我上到地面以后的路怎么走，梦见有人说我们去坐大巴吧，旁边有醉鬼晃过去，有个乞讨的小孩坐在地面上咿咿呀呀地说着我们听不懂的话。在失焦的梦里我与往事共感，而与我对望的那双眼睛是熟悉的眼睛。

  
每年夏天，俊会来我的住处过假期。  
我住的房子在老城区，曲折的弄堂窄深处，楼上好采光，太阳西晒却蒸得人难受；楼下阴凉但幽暗，楼梯间里的灯一坏，上楼就要跌脚。  
俊和我便在这变成蒸笼的夏日房间里睡在一处，窗户上伸出去的晾衣架子给阳光和热风熏蒸得变形，偶然有一阵一阵风送进来，蹭着俊撩开的衣服底下裸露的皮肤，少年过渡到男人的时期，浑身都透着蓬勃生长的野心，唯独那双眸子年复一年地干净。有时我抬起身来，膝盖抵在潮湿的被单上，湿漉漉得就像两条鱼一样的人，亲密又狼狈地贴在一处，看见他的眸子，我会有片刻失神：黄昏的忧愁趁人不备攥住我，从内部缠绕撕咬的我的心又开始受煎熬，我把这份不知归处的情绪碎片打造成利刃剖开我的恋人。  
——年轻的孩子隐忍乖顺地咬起下唇，自发承受着我每一次的发急撞击，进退方寸，那模样就像生来受苦的神祗，背负的是世人普遍的痛苦，而非他无理任性的恋人的成熟肉体，也不是他爱着的这个人的不健康的灵魂——俊让我明白，他不愿看我受苦，只要我看向他的眼神带有一丝不忍，他都会无视自身的脆弱主动前来索求，即使是深渊也予以回望。

楼下的小猫在夏日夜晚的余温里没精打采地玩自己的尾巴，常青树枝头的叶子挣扎几下无力翻转着残躯，从空气里路过。夏天的落叶平凡而乏味，缺少秋日狂风席卷的气势与野趣。乌合之众固然平庸而无故事，不与大多数同类一起也会变得乏善可陈，世间的事往往充满矛盾。

俊蹲在楼道里看着开水炉等它开了，他就提着手柄用滚烫的白水冲茶。洗净的被单铺展开来，在空中高高扬起，安然落在天台的晾衣杆上。站在被单后面的人影瘦长，背过身去时，蝴蝶骨会透过白衬衫显出来，仿佛随时要生出双翅从渐凉下来的空气里乘风飞走。  
夜晚我们枕着靠着躺在一起，我看书的时候，小男孩不出声在一边玩单机游戏，炫彩的游戏界面前安静蜷缩着的人儿不一会就觉得困了，歪头倒在我怀里，像猫儿冬天偎着主人般抱着我的手臂睡过去。俊似乎在我身边非常安心。

我曾经以为俊是那种到哪里都坦然自若、不慌不忙的孩子，像夏天的穿堂风一样清爽直接地来去。而人类的构造与生俱来的复杂被我从他身上自动忽略，选择性忘记在人们眼里，自己爱的人才与众不同，值得倍加珍惜。

在我日后长久地回味俊身上让我迷恋的纯粹与天真之前，我总觉得自己的处境颇有余裕。我给这孩子提供他需要的和他想要的，除了性的取悦，还有现实的经济支援，使他摆脱这个年龄课余去打工的窘迫与可能面临的、哪儿都有的不公，相应地，我也就认为我的宝贝被宠得无忧无虑，每次走到我家门前——我多半站在阳台上抽烟，或坐在角落的躺椅里看书——男孩高高地把手举过头顶，对着我喊一声清脆的“老师！”

其他人要么叫我全先生，有的业内朋友开玩笑地叫我诗人，有些则更为亲近或以上对下的口气叫我圆佑，而只有俊会这么叫我，老师，老师。

这称呼是会让人上瘾的。听起来仿佛是我执着他的手，引他涉水走过成人早期汹涌不安的河流，带他过渡到浅滩。在皎洁浮游的月光底下，抱着他，疼爱他，给他这世间不能有的爱。我们的身体是连在一起的，仿佛自来如此。

如此，我才当得起他一句“老师”，当得起他每年夏天来看我。和他在一起的时间总是短的，其余时候他在别处，做艺术学院的学生，交一群叽叽喳喳的同龄朋友，晚上下了课插着兜走去学校外面买夜宵，回来的时候看着晚云，会背着人群偷偷给我发消息说，“今天的云是玫瑰色的。”

“是好看的颜色。”过了一会他会再发来一条。仿佛是对上一条消息的补足。但上一条已经讲得足够清楚，是因炽热燃烧而形成的玫瑰色，天空在此时透出淡淡的烟雾感，所谓夕阳就是一场比拟的火灾，我们听不见它的声音，而鸟儿安然地和这场平常的盛宴共舞，户外经过的人们谈论着所思所想，偶然沉默凝望。---我知道俊想说什么，也知道这孩子不知道自己想说的是什么，以我对于年少无差别的爱意的了解，我似乎可以领略俊说不出口也不清楚要怎样说出口的一切。今日无事发生，天空烧出了一片玫瑰红，在我的世界里有的东西在你的世界里必然也不会例外，你看到了吗？

我抬头看向窗外。窗帘总是拉上的，起身拉开来看会发现，夜已将息。我站在窗前，安静的世界和我共处，我却凭空听得见一个青春洋溢、偶尔封闭忧愁的少年对我迟迟喊出那声，老师。他大概总是会想起我的。俊不在的日子里，我几乎比平常还爱他。我们常常通信，他的字并不好看，起初的语句写法也不通，而我认得出这样的笨拙独属于我，是一个虚荣心旺盛的年纪里能给得最直白具体的爱。

俊的生活里有他的同学们，有艺术学院无穷无尽总是招来抱怨的课程，男孩知道努力，对人生有更好的期待，因而小组作业或者汇演展示结束过后总会小心翼翼向我来电。  
“老师，今天的演出我被我们舞蹈老师点名表扬了，她说我底子好，再多练练也许就能去大剧院年末汇演串台了。”每一个小小的成就，靠汗水和意志支撑的练习，这些也许他在别处会耍酷地浮起嘴角，对同龄人揶揄“嗨，我也没怎么练”的事情，他用小动物到这世上来第一次吃果子的语气向我激动地描述着，等到我应声过后，他又要再说一句:“老师...你最近...过得好吗...我总说这些，你会不会烦啊哈哈哈哈。”

男孩仿佛心有戚戚不肯干脆简洁表情达意的根源，自然在我。为了掩饰害怕而小心加上几个语气词，又为了强调对我的关心，把问话放在前面。他还没有学到相爱的人之间会逐渐成为一体，不分彼此，相互映照有如一对镜子。我不揭穿点破他而认真给出回应，你过得好，我就还不错，我比你会照顾自己会让自己开心，你要是不来烦我，那才是出问题了。

他会为一点点妒意的存在兴奋不已，但又一如往常故作深沉地不说。我不需从他口中听到过度真心的表白，仅凭生活中的一部分痕迹判断他的心绪起伏。有时候他一连三天不发消息，我找合适的时间打去电话，漫长的忙线过后是他抱歉又收敛的口气，我知道我给了他理由在众目睽睽下离开课堂躲去后门外面压低声音接“一个重要电话”，在座的人也许不知道也不关心，但他们的视线让我的男孩心跳不已。等到电话接通，我的声音响起，他首先会说，对不起啊老师，我在上课。  
我们之间甚至没经过印证，为什么我在主动要来他的课表的情况下，还会偶尔在他上课的时候打去电话。我不喜欢他不接电话，他意识到之后就开始自觉乃至刻意遵守，的确是做得太多了，爱得太满了，但因为年轻单薄的灵魂全力飘荡于风中，狩猎的我出于怜惜和贪欲捧在手中的男孩，终究是降临在我这里了，再没有比这更像种子降落于春天的事，再没有什么比我的男孩更让我心动，连同我爱他的过程在内。

很早之前我就清楚，我灵魂深处有个魔鬼，也是黑暗里冷静的引路人。我往昔的恋人离开我，常常因为他们捉摸不透我的心，但俊不一样，他抬起干净明亮的眼睛，从口中吐出稚嫩春天的花朵，满怀的爱，用一副荡涤污浊的天真无辜来应对爱情世界里的多变诡谲，他仿佛随时准备好了原谅所有人---因此他开口，第一句往往是，对不起啊。世界承受得起他这句对不起，是因为他在这里，并打算为自己的存在负责，不曾想要离开。我的爱人实实在在是个圣人，有时拟化为孩童，有时又是罪恶满身的犯人，蜷在我身下无声地受我救赎，而我本应伸向祭坛的手，在绝望中一时盲目探向男孩体内混乱的原体，去触碰那片原初的浑然---而弄脏了圣殿。

他来找我的时候，风尘仆仆，结束一个学期的忙碌和游戏，现在他开始认真活着。和我在一起时俊才完整---他学着早起，逗猫，做饭，漫无目的地闲逛，不像同龄人一样四处去呼朋唤友，而完全过着那些人三十岁过后---也许更晚---才会接触到的一种生活。在这生活里守着同一种气味与轨迹，不厌其烦地烧水，沏茶，洗衣服，以及躺在床上、弓身趴在沙发上、乃至在我摇摇晃晃的长条藤椅上被我欺负攻占得汗水淋漓，年轻的身体疲惫发酸，眼角含着的泪水缓缓落下，我凑上去接时，多半会扑空，但来不及也没关系，我贴心的男孩会补偿给我一个吻，确切的吻，带着温度和叹息，在大火熄灭后的细碎灰烬中，夕阳再度燃烧起来。

这样的生活我们原本可以一直过下去，无人问津的巷子里这间公寓就是我们的伊甸园。男孩的身世简单又充满玻璃碎片般的细节，在他初次与我交欢时，我察觉到他对性事中的某几环特为敏锐---

“我...我继父...读中学的时候对我不太好。”

我没有让男孩蒙羞再说下去，他似乎喜出望外，而一时失守---嫉妒使我的情人和我一起受苦，一种出离愤怒与辛酸的情感从我们的简单结合中横生溢出。我越是生气，越是充满攻击欲望，而男孩就越是包容，越是可怜，依偎在我怀里低泣，配合我扮演被魔鬼诱骗失了心的无家可归的萨瓦小孩，因没用的梦的余热和虚荣心驱使而跌入深渊的包法利夫人，畏惧一成不变的生活而一再变得不幸的安娜卡列尼娜-------我的爱人是一面没有方向的镜子，当他在我身下旋转，我来不及凝视自己的深处，又被那其他的幻象欺骗了注意力，从无真正拥有他的可能。

当有一天，不止是那些年少无知时不稳定的梦，世上无聊的人们，也来叫嚣争夺我的男孩时，我才如临大敌，来不及严阵以待，提前在一场无人指挥的混战中落下马来---即使拥有俊全心全意的爱，我也不敢保证他不会成为其他人。真正相反的是，只有蝴蝶才能抖着轻盈的翅膀飞离春天，那些不被祝福的虫子在春天苏醒也在春天死去，爱能让人走得更远，而走远了的人遥遥回望起初的爱，记忆的源流迟早干涸。

“楼上那家住的神神秘秘的读书人哦，跟个男孩子一到暑假就不知道鬼鬼祟祟干些什么见不得人的事情。”不知是什么时候楼下住着的房东阿婆摇着扇子在弄堂口和谁说了一句，平庸的年代流言走得快，在人人自危的时节里，有关他人污点的闲谈总能漫天纷飞有如春天扰人的杨絮。俊在学校受了言语伤害，失掉一些上台表现的机会，默默地不说什么。破天荒地周末跑来看我，彼时我还在处理手头的工作，不知道他为什么来，来做什么，但还没开口问他就先答应他把手里的行李放下。

难得在工作的时段里见他，我身上穿着找书时灰蒙蒙的褂子，他一身大学生打扮，头发乖乖留到耳畔，鬓角理得根根分明，一进门眼神先黯，没张嘴也没挪动脚步。僵持一会之后我叫他坐，“你先坐下，想清楚我们是什么关系。”

“我们的关系，我以为我说了不算，你说了算。”小孩答得快，但看得出来还是害怕的。明知道我会生气还是要说，明知道没有事先说好还是要来，我的小孩就是有这种不言自明的本能，而我一再把这归于他不成熟的灵魂。

事实证明灵魂成熟并无先后，爱意涌动无论输赢。他不算突然的眼泪最后还是掉在我面前。“他们说.......”仅仅是没了下文的三个字我也知道俊受了委屈，而这人生头一份的委屈，伴随着的是他第一次的心动。我早先预知有一天我们之间会因为年龄差，因为阅历与处境的不同而出现一方受伤另一方冷眼旁观的残忍对立，但当事情发生时我比想象得还要冷静---也许玻璃碎裂的时候是不会有声音，而是在那底下，慢慢地脉络延伸，仿佛枝叶生长一样，躯壳被分岔捅开，勉强维持完整只是因为，黏合久了的皮肤组织残留着一点世上的温度，我们无法轻易放弃生命的可能。

靠近我初次品尝恐慌的爱人，手心拂过他柔软的头顶，看淹没在手掌里的他的眼泪留下痕迹又凭空消失，还在生长的他的身体裹在我怀里，我已经能够轻易找到他身上任何我想要的部位。曾经---也许还有以后，我就栖息在他提供给我的温暖洞穴里，抱着他过潮湿而筋疲力尽的春天。他无所谓背德，不在乎内心不安，一再克制着又忍不住表现出的，我的唇经过他时他从身到心的战栗，感官的愉悦和小腹的微妙变化，当我张开网在河流上游就开始泅渡时，他像条从瀑布顶端就开始跳进网底撞傻了的鱼。一场捕猎结束了，我怕他不舒服，却被刚刚痛得叫出针挑刀刺的阵势的小孩拽住手臂:“等等...你射在里面也可以...”

爱人的无私奉献往往给人带来道德背面的快感，这也是上帝叫我们从窄门进来的原因。在爱里面，或许越是困难的事越是值得做，我的春天流淌到俊的甬道里去了，而他全无容纳不适的抱怨和感叹。俊和我在一起的时候，那些有点儿寂寞的心情会与谁说，我从来都不知道。隔壁的妇人会在去公共澡堂和回来的路上对女邻人语气神秘喋喋不休地说些“太慢了”“没力气”之类光看表情也知道内容风格的悄悄话，而俊呢，他不抽烟，不喝酒，不穿乱七八糟的衣服交飞扬跋扈自以为是的朋友，从他过去的不幸里挣脱出来，就一直抓着我的衣角，而我看他却总像在看一个乖巧生动的人偶，我想看他笑时，只需要说些不好笑的闲话，再微微弯起嘴角，小孩就笑得放肆仿佛真有其事；我想看他窘，也只需要在黑漆漆的楼道里堵住刚烧完水上楼的他，对着角落把他逼退到最后，凭直觉找到他不躲避的脸，在那初显精致的五官上尽力雕琢下去---用热切的私语，用欲望和身体里涌动的血，最后把他打横抱起来摔在床中央，摇晃一出淫污的摇篮曲。

“啊---哈---嗯.......”俊张开双腿缠绕着我的腰就像海里上来的美人鱼，不需要把双脚放平，倒置于任何地方也能在水里生存，水润开合的声音在无人空间制造温柔的羞耻，逐渐逐渐从肢端攀上溺水的人，美人鱼化为泡沫的结局写得凄美，俊被我弄得泥泞污浊的下体却疼一阵，热一阵，激动一阵又低潮一阵，直至被我把玩揉搓得再吐不出浓稠一点儿的精水了，堪堪维持清醒的人才能缩来我怀里，朝我坦白地怨和恨，又叹息，又意味不明地发出些模糊的声音，多半是说些第二天走路都要成问题。

我带俊领略成人世界里的缠绵与痛，他从来都是喜欢的。年少的心充满接受新事物的弹性，不知道怕，说不出口的爱，我从没期待过心心相通而当俊对我说:“圆佑，我们逃跑吧”时我有如被神祗击中，要我做那个改造方舟的人，要我亲手接我年轻的爱人来过渡，在我们过去的故事里，只有以神秘主义来谈论的庸常小说会有远离生活之外的情节，他读得不多，但事实证明风俗作家了解人心如同养鸟人了解鸟儿生长到什么季节会生出羽毛，飞去屋外更强烈的风里。

逃走吧。魔鬼这样对我们说。我收拾房间里未完成的工作和穿过几次不怎么穿的旅行套装，俊背着书包在上课的日子来敲我的门，清晨的渡轮上我们心情都很好，走向未来的心情格外昂扬欣喜，在新生的喜悦里我在俊的额头上印下一吻，把他高高地抱起来大步走进船舱，他笑得惊喜而放肆，在我们相爱的所有时间里，我们多半不曾理会他人的眼光。

我们做爱又做爱，俊向我诉说他十八岁以后身体的困惑，而我是为他解答的人---用锐利的刺和温柔的浪潮告诉他，人生有如漂流海上，浪花破碎有时，涌动有时，记忆不断被翻入白沫，而掩盖上一个故事最好的方式，就是再讲一个故事。我教会我的小男孩进入与离开我的方法，即使他日后并不知道他是从我这里学来的，但他终究还是像流星一样出现，又以相同的姿势退出，我像一颗星球经历自转，最后又回到原地，等待寂灭的死亡，在死亡来临之前，故地重游怀念我们的爱，我的爱。

我们在马德里的房子楼下有一家小酒馆，采访我的记者在那里等候我。下楼之前我们刚刚争吵过一次，我到达楼梯口，注意到那个你前些日子认识的华裔小伙正从客梯上楼。愤怒一次性击中我而我却按捺下去，那时候，我已经知道我们的故事就要讲完，就让我讲完。

“你们是什么时候决定离开的呢？”

“在我们无法自由地相爱的时候。”外部世界给出的不友好，不敌我们自身存在的裂缝来得快而猛，大厦将倾前人们总会怀念过去它承载了多么重的情意，但往往不过是得出结论人生荒诞，反复无常，只有身在其中的我们知道如何寻找合理性。

“你们有过争吵吗？”

“没有。我的男孩非常温顺，我们常常用对话解决不安。”

“能简单说说你们的爱情吗？”

“起初是我看到他...我看着他，觉得生动，很美好，能够缓解我的世界里的无趣与冷淡，后来他来了...他给了我很多不需要理由去爱的契机，因为是小孩子一样的心性哈哈哈...在一个一个小的契机里面我们相遇，这就是全部。如果非要说的话这大概不算是一段特别的爱情，只是由于我和他的身份...以及我们对彼此陌生的那部分，那部分始终吸引着我们去尝试。”再往后能有讲述的机会就好了，我就可以说，我永远愿意珍藏这份勇敢和无畏，并将记忆封存远离尘嚣。

俊和我的记忆值得讲述的部分越来越少，我没想到世上的人们替我们演绎出那么多的传奇。乃至于很多年以后我故地重游，人们将我们离开几年后的一场火灾附会成我们的葬礼，那本与我们无关，却因为来得足够强烈而浪漫被赋予我们的故事成为流传俗世的结尾，故事里说，“他们焚身火海”，现实轨道上，我们各奔西东。似乎也没有什么不好，无论哪种都。

旅途快结束的时候我做了一个真正的梦。梦里我们爆发了激烈的争吵---过去的那些岁月原来并不平静，我没能在最关键的时候做最正确的选择，在你看来是我亲手毁掉了自己的生活，你躺在床上背对着外面，我们潮湿的小房子因为阴冷而变得更为伤心。在所有寂静的背景里我一个人走来走去，生命自在而茫然，春天来了绒毛开始生长，我推开家门走入雨幕，成为一个永远散步的人。在爱情步道上，水流有一点点弄脏了我们书写彼此执念的信纸。

\---END---


End file.
